1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved liquid-crystal heat valve for actively controlling and regulating heat transfer between two bodies. The invention has various potential applications. The application of most interest to the inventors is used in connection with free-swimming oceanic divers' garments, for control of the flow of heat between a diver and the ambient water. Four of the present inventors are among the five in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/888,096 filed May 26, 1992, for a heat-valve system suitable for use with divers' garments for control of heat flow. This prior application is assigned to a common assignee with the present application, and reference is made thereto for relevant background information. The present invention represents a significant improvement to that approach.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,206 to Edward F. Carr documents the occurrence of anomalous ordering and alignment effects of liquid-crystal fluids in the presence of electric and magnetic fields. Reference is made to the Carr patent for much relevant background information.